When We're Evil
by Sonamykiller251
Summary: Shadow has agreed to join Mephiles in his conquest, but there's something else awaiting him... WARNING! Yaoi lemon, first and probably the only one. If its short Im sorry '


Sonamykiller251 here! This is the first yaoi lemon I've written shop lease don't be too harsh, plus, this is a shout-out to my good friend lil john jr who gave me the inspiration to write this. The story will be in third-person view, which means Normal POV. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shadow or Mephy, they belong to SEGA all copyrights reserved.

When We're Evil...

An ebony hedgehog stood before a look-a-like of himself, a greyish furred demon-hog with bluish stripes instead of his own blood-red streaks he sported. "So...you agree to help me conquer the world, Shadow?" The black one hesitated a moment and nodded to the grey demon, "Yes Mephiles, I pledge to do your biddings." Shadow knew that want he was doing was wrong, but it just felt so right to him. All of those he had called 'friends' or 'allies' meant nothing to him now, Mephiles was his only friend now. The grey and blue-striped demon had stepped down off his perch and eerily walked up to the black hedgehog. Once the demon had reached Shadow, he looked up at him with his green reptilian-like eyes. "Shadow..." He began, "...you now belong to me, and no one else." "Yes Mephiles, I am yours to control." "And you swear to uphold your loyalty to me, do as I say, and perform unusual actions?" Shadow a bit confused by that last part, but nodded and said, "I swear...on my immortal soul." "Good my Shadow, we need to be getting prepared for our assault on our enemy, the blue hedgehog." 'Oh yeah, the blue faker' Shadow thought as he clenched his fist in anger, he had hated that sorry-ass excuse of a hedgehog who called himself that 'fastest thing alive.' "But Shadow...first I must show you something I have kept hidden...follow me." Mephiles walked towards a cavern as Shadow hastily followed his new ally, not knowing where the demon was taking him.

The two hedgehogs came into a bedroom, complete with a bed and mirror. "What is it you wanted to show me Mephi-" "Please call me master." Shadow was utterly confused and shocked that see that Mephiles had gently rubbed his chin, which caused his tail to involuntarily wag. The demon hedgie had stroked Shadow's chest fluff and nuzzles his cheek. "M-master Mephiles? What is this about?" "Shadow I forgot to mention to you...I have feelings for you, and I know it may seem strange for a male to like another male but I can't control my urges anymore." The crimson-eyed black hedgehog stood in awe of his shadow, realizing his own feelings for this demon. "Mephiles...I feel the same way..." Shadow kisses his shadow's mouth-less muzzle and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Mephiles into an embrace. "If only you had a mouth..." "Shadow...I think I love you." Shadow wanted his grey lover's voice to stop talking, so he pinned him to the bed nearby. "Just shut up and love me Mephy" Mephiles grinned as he flipped them over and pinned Shadow on his stomach. "Succumb to me Shadow, submit to me." Shadow just gave up and let his counterpart do what he wanted, he agreed to it so he would stick to his word. Soon, the two's erections had shown due to increase of sexual attraction to one another. "M-Mephy, please be gentle Im still a virgin.." "As am I, Shadow, there is no shame in that." The demon had carefully lifted his black lover's tail and poked his hard cock against Shadow's tight hole, causing the ebony to silently moan. He continued to gently push his erection into Shadow's ass, trying not to distress his lover too much. "Ahhhh..." Shadow moaned out, "it hurts a little but I should be fine." Only a single tear slid down his muzzle as Mephiles began to thrust into his dark lover, gently at first, but after a while Shadow started to moan and tell Mephiles to go faster. And so he did, doing his best to please his midnight colored ally. "Please g-go faster..." Shadow begged through his moaning. Mephiles obeyed Shadow and thrusted harder, hitting Shadow's prostate with ease. "Ohhhh! Mephy!" Shadow had cried out, begging his sexual partner not to stop. "Shadow, I-I think Im going to cum..." "Please cum in my ass!" After a few more thrusts Mephiles had came inside his ebony lover, and pulled out seeing that Shadow had done the same on the bed sheets and some landing on his stomach. Shadow liked this new feeling, even if he felt like he was having sex with himself. Without warning, Shadow had pushed his copy onto his back. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you Mephy." Mephiles liked the expression on his lover's muzzle, watching Shadow start to suck his cock. Mephiles moaned as Shadow's warm mouth encased his erection, forcing his head down further. "Ohhhh Shadow..." 'He's not too bad at this...' Soon Mephiles had came in Shadow's mouth. "How was that master?" "Not too shabby Shad, not too shabby." The two cuddled up together and fell asleep, dreaming of a dark future together.

Like I said, first yaoi...please R&R :3


End file.
